


A New Weapon

by thisnameisnowtaken



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnameisnowtaken/pseuds/thisnameisnowtaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riario visits Da Vinci late at night, resulting in a weapon that they can both add to their collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash fic, so pleaseee leave feedback - these are the prompts: 
> 
> "Oh my, Da Vinci/Riario would be the best couple ever, I'd love to read"  
> "Da Vinci/Riario or Da Vinci/Jacopo. No threesome :D"  
> "Leario pleaseee?"

Darkness had begun to settle outside and soon, Leonardo would have nothing but the flickering candles as illumination as he sat in his study. He sat in a chair by the table, the two keys now united running between his fingers. It glistened in the bright light of the candle just before him.

A bolt of shock went through him when he heard the floor creak, his eyes locking on the dark doorway instantly. A dark figure began to materialize. "I believe one of those belong to me," Riario's slightly hoarse voice said from the dark just before he stepped completely out of the shadows.

Leonardo clutched the keys more firmly, eyeing the man suspiciously as he made his way around the room. "I beg to differ."

Riario smirked charismatically, the smirk that would make any woman – or man, for that matter – swoon. Da Vinci was regrettably not unaware of the attraction that some people may feel towards the man. "Not exactly a reply that lives up to your… legendary standards."

Da Vinci let out a short laugh, standing up. "The key is mine."

"I don't know how you take care of your dealings here in Florence, _artiste_ , but in Rome theft is punishable." Riario smiled slightly, his hands finding something interesting enough to fumble with for a moment. "Sometimes by death."

"Which is why I live in Florence," Leonardo stated. He noticed how Riario's circles got smaller and smaller, closing in on him.

"Give up now," Riario said finally, standing right in front of Leonardo, "and I may be inclined to spare your life."

"And what if I do not give up?"

"I think it's quite obvious that I would spare nothing." Riario held out his hand. "These are not times of honor, _artiste_ , neither are they times where bravery would be rewarded."

"Pity," Leonardo whispered as an idea popped into his head, "Or is it?"

Riario swallowed audibly when Leonardo took a single step closer to him, making the space between them remarkably little. One hand traced up Riario's chest, up to curl around his neck. When he tried to use that hand to pull down Riario's face, though, one of his hands snapped up and held Leonardo's in an iron grip. Riario's eyes met with Leonardo's, a dangerous darkness in them.

Less than a second later, his lips had descended upon Leonardo's, taking the upper hand from the beginning. Still, Leonardo was not one to shy away from a challenge and soon they were battling, first over the control of the kiss, mere minutes later over who could undress the other one first. Their gasps filled the air and Leonardo momentarily wondered if Riario had been with a man before. Those thoughts were whisked away by Riario's tongue and mouth, licking dangerously close his throat. Da Vinci groaned before letting himself be pushed back to the table. It seemed the fight had ended, replaced by synced movements that brought both of them closer to what they wanted the most.

Riario's hand upon him sent a shockwave of pleasure through Leonardo's body and soon both their hands were occupied down below. Grunts and moans of pleasure now filled the room as they both attempted to outlast the other. It was over before it had even begun, it seemed.

Da Vinci reached behind him and grabbed a cloth to wipe them both off. Riario let out a slight laugh. "You certainly live up to the rumors about you." Da Vinci would not have thought it possible that his voice could get any hoarser than it was usually. "You win this time, _artiste_."

With that, Riario left and Da Vinci couldn't help but laugh; he may just have developed a new, and perhaps very powerful weapon.


End file.
